Pureblood Princess
by XoX.Slytherin.Princess.XoX
Summary: What if Hermione has been Lying her entire life What if she was really pureblood… would that make her life different? Maybe not, but maybe…
1. Granger!

What if Hermione has been Lying her entire life

What if she was really pureblood… would that make her life different? Maybe not, but maybe…

Hermione had never really thought about going back to Hogwarts, she was determined to stay with her best pals, Harry and Ron, but with not Ron gone; things were becoming more difficult to deal with. Now she would be returning to her home, Hogwarts for the first time, the entire year, it was going to be the ending battle. One of the first people she saw was Draco Malfoy, one of the only people she didn't want to see.

The battle had ended everyone was in the great hall, morning the deaths of there loved ones, Fred, Tonks, Remus, just to mention a few. Professor McGonagall's sweet voice came over the intercom, her sweet voice asked Hermione, to come to her office. Hermione quickly followed the rules of the new headmistress, she scampered off the office, but when she got to the top of the staircase, there was no Professor McGonagall, but Narcissa Malfoy instead. She stopped dead in the tracks and pulled up her wand just incase, when it involved a Malfoy it was never good.

"Hello Hermione Dear, Oh there is no need for that…" she said pushing down her wand gently as possible, and stepping out of the way so Hermione could enter the room.

Hermione stepped into the room very cautious in case of a trap but when she entered she saw her parents, her real parents. Alexandra and Edward Waddell.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked walking into the room, she hadn't seen them since she was about eleven years old when I dropped out of the great Waddell pureblood line. And went and lived with my adaptive mom and dad.

"Hey Sweetheart…"

"Wha-What are you doing here?" she asked trying to make herself look half decent, some of her hair was fried, and she looked horrible in general having gone through a war.

"Well darling, we have some news for you."

"And that would be?"

"Well since we were in school you know me and your father, have been good friends with the Malfoy's."

"Yea, so?"

"Well since you were born you have had an arranged marriage, to-"

And that was the moment when they were about to say the name the man of the hour Draco Malfoy came waltzing through the door and right into the arms of his crying mother. He didn't even notice the other people in the room.

"Draco…"

"Pardon me?"

"You herd me."

"Who said my name?" Draco said turning around confused.

"I did Draco dear…" Alexandra said to him

"Hi Auntie Alexis!" he said giving her a hug.

"Okay, this is too weird for me… I'm not even listening to this, I took myself out of your family for a reason, and this was one of them, I'm not going to marry HIM, of all people."

"Huh," Draco said finally looking at Hermione

"Who are you?"

"You Malfoy, you can't be that dense, I just saved your bloody ass from dying not even twenty minutes ago… you know what I'm gone…goodbye mother, father."

"Excuse me… no you didn't…"

"Fine whatever, goodbye!"

"Wait…." Draco said sounding surprised

"What!!!!"

"Granger…."  
"Yes Dumbass?"

"Oh my god, you look…."

"Yea I know horrible… I kind of was just in a war."

"No you look good…."

"What are you talking about malfoy."

She finally turned to a little mirror in the room and looked at her reflection, she looked different, his hair was still curled but it was a slight different shade of brown and she had her blue eyes like her parents instead of the brown ones she was accustomed to. She looked like her old self only more grown up.

"But- but I put a spell on myself so I would look different!"

"The spell where's off when your biological parents comes back into your life."

"NO!!!!"

"Wait hold on hold on, what is happening here!"

"Draco, I'm sure you have met my daughter Hermione,"

"But- but you're a pureblood, and she is a mud- I mean muggle born."

"No, my daughter was ashamed of our family and when she got her Hogwarts letter she ran away and moved in with a muggle family, and she changed her appearance to try to distant herself from us."

"But why Hermione?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you guys, I'm going down to be with my friends, and REAL family, goodbye…"

But she couldn't open the door.

"Alohamora."

"But it still didn't work, "Open this door."

"No," said Draco's voice

"What do you want Draco!"

"Can I talk to you?"

"What is the point?"

"Please."

"Fine, whatever."

When she turned around her mothers arms were wrapped around her before disappearing into thin air, as well as her father and Draco's mother.

"Will you sit please?"

"There is no point to this but fine," she said sitting down in the singed chair "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you run away?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter, is that all."

"No, look Hermione I know I have been horrible to you all these years, but I am truly sorry about calling you a mud blood, and bothering you about your looks and your smarts… the truth is I always thought you were beautiful, even with that crazy hair you had… and lastly… I want to thank you for saving me."

"Is this the same Draco Malfoy I grew up with?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"I'm having a hard time believing that."

"Look, I don't know what to say to you, but you can talk to me, about your old life, I mean I've been dealing with that kinda life all my life."

"Fine you wanna know, I didn't run away they kicked me out because I wasn't being the perfect little girl they always wanted I wasn't there little doll they could dress up, and show off I am a person and they didn't like that I was different so they sent me to life with a muggle family they knew and when they herd that I purposely went into Gryffindor they lost it and I haven't seen them since, okay."

"Wow, I-I am so sorry."

"Well don't be it's not your fault."

"Well still, no one should have to be treated like that, though I'm not one to judge. I like I said was horrible to you for being the person that you were."

"Ha-ha yea I guess oh well I'm over it, I learn to live and forget."

"Thanks"

The two young children talked for another couple hours, getting to know more about one another, they were both much different then they thought. Eventfully they realized people were probably wondering where the bloody hell they were, the walked out of the office together and down to the Great Hall, before they opened the doors Draco grabbed Hermione around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Think about what your parents was saying, let them back into your life, you never know, they might have changed."

"Maybe…"

Then they walked in and went to the sides of the Hall, Hermione walked up the huge crowd around the body's, Harry had a secure arm around Ginny, and when I walked up and Ron found me he put one around me. Then the guilt kicked in….


	2. The Love She Wish She Could Have

Chapter 2

"Where were you, I was getting worried."

"I had to deal with some family issues."

She noticed a letter in the back of her pocket just then, she turned away from Ron a bit to read it.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry to tell you this, well this way, but I just didn't have the heart to tell you in person, because I can already see your reaction on your perfect little face. Your adoptive parents got killed by Voldemont, he found them looking for you and well, you can guess I'm sure, I am terribly sorry and I mean it. _

_I never want to see you in pain again and I have never forgiven myself for letting you go, you are my daughter and I should be able to be there for you no matter what you act like, and who you want to be. I love you Hermione and I will always, so will your father._

_Draco is a good boy, and I really think he will be good for you, I know he is not your favorite person in the world (I saw the broken nose) but he is a good boy and as much as you may not want to believe it he does care about you, I cant wait till he comes home so he can tell me all about you. I know he is going to kill me for telling you all this but it is true, you both will be very good for each other._

_Hermione, you will see me again soon, the small amount of things that you have left are at my house, tomorrow a buggy will be coming to get you. We have already began to plans for you and Draco's wedding, I can't wait to see you again baby. We've been missing you terribly. Love you and I will see you tomorrow you will be leaving with Draco. _

_Love Always,_

_Mom_

_Xoxo_

Hermione just stood there feeling the tears arise to her eyes and stinging them, how would she explain this to people, how would they react, would they ever talk to her again? Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Ron turned her around her pressed her small fragile body against his own.

"Can I talk to you alone, please." He whispered

"Yea sure."

The two walked out into the fire burned school that they once called home, it now looked so creepy and dark, for the once happy place it used to be.

"Hermione, I know this probably isn't the time, but this seems right to me."

"What's up?"

"Well, see this whole war has shown me that not everything lasts forever and I don't want to lose you, I love you Hermione, and I always have and always will, you are everything and well I guess what I'm trying to say is, Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me."

He said this with his eyes full of hope as he bend down on one knee and presented Hermione with a box and inside of it was a small ring with a small diamond inside of it. It was so cute and as much as Hermione wanted to say yes she knew she couldn't, as much as she hated her family, she was her mother's daughter and she couldn't put anymore hurt in there life and go against there word.

"Oh Ron…"

"You don't have to answer right away, you can think about it if you want."

"Thank you Ronald. I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Okay and I mean it all."

"I love you too Ronald, and no matter what I choose I want you to know that."

"Alright… well I should go back in and see my family."

"I am sorry about Fred."

"So am I… but I guess there is nothing we can do about it, I'm sadder about George and Mum."

"Yea… still."

"I know, anyways gotta go back in, cya back in there?"

"For sure."

Hermione stood outside of the Great Hall for a few more moments holding the little box in her hands and close to her heart. This time she let the tears fall, Ron was such a good guy and she felt so horrible that she would have to say no. she went outside and smelt the air, fresh and smoke filled air filled her lungs. She walked down to the black lake and sat on a rock she had sat upon many times before. She watched as the lake swayed with the wind creating little ripples across the water. She picked up a small stone and through it into the water, she watched until the little circles and ripples at passed by when she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't look up at first just continued to look at the beautiful lake and the little velvet box in her petite hands. A deep voice took her away from her thoughts of what might have happened.


End file.
